Gimme' a Flower
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —¿Eso significa que soy especial para ti?—Silver frunce la boca. La Dex Holder se percata de que un leve tinte colorea las orejas de su acompañante, haciéndolo lucir gracioso a sus ojos—Supongo que sí. [ViridianShipping][Viñeta][Regalo para Kotomi].


_SUP' NIGGAS._

_I'M HERE, BEING COOL (?)._

_nah, mentira. Kotomi, hubiese subido esto antes, pero... pero...;A; ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET FUCK IT._

_Así que..._

_Bueno, el punto es que lo hice *__**suspira**__* ¡TE LO PROMETI Y LO HICE! SAJSOIJSILJAJSLKA_

_BTW, estuve ampliando mis horizontes en el 1337 y osea, ahora soy hardcore en el 1337. 0534 R4V13 35 H4RDC0R3 :likeaBoss: El Leet es divertido, y así también puedo entender lo que dicen en algunos fics de Homestuck. Ya que gracias a __**alguien**__, ahora Ravie se extendió a Homestuck y se obsesionó con Karkat, Equius, Eridan, Tavros...__***lista infinita***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__La pobre soy yo~ Satoshi Tajiri es burda de lo millonario~_

_**Advertencias: **__ViridianShipping [Silver & Yellow]. Ligero OldRivalShipping [Green Oak & Blue]. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: *ChibiRavie al habla* "DON'T WATCH A CARTOON CALLED MY LITTLE PONY".**__ OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY __**"RARITY WAS HER NAME, RARITY WAS HER MOTHERFUCKING NAME"**__ OH FREAKING SHIT __***LOL*.**_

* * *

Yellow suspira, trazando círculos en la tierra húmeda con aburrimiento. Un pequeño jardín de flores se extiende cerca de ella, y las hojas caen de los árboles, flotando en el agua del lago en el cual viven algunos pokémon de tipo agua.

A veces le gustaría dejar de ser tímida y poder decir sus sentimientos con soltura, como Blue, pero no puede. Es como... como si su propia naturaleza se lo impidiera. Similar a enseñarle a un Chikorita de naturaleza amable, un movimiento destructivo.

Su ceño se frunce, pero el enojo rápidamente es desplazado por la sorpresa, al ver a Silver caminando tras unos arbustos a un lado del lago.

—¿Silver?—pronuncia con lentitud. El pelirrojo alza la cabeza y sonríe sutilmente, como si hubiese encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando. Se acerca hacia la rubia, que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por lo tranquilo de la situación. Escucha la hierba crujir cuando Silver se deja caer a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? Estuve buscándola durante una hora en este bosque.

—Yo... —las mejillas de la niña se ruborizan apenas, dando a entender que está apenada— quise pedirle a Red-san que me diera una flor...

—¿Una flor?—pregunta sin comprender. Yellow asiente lentamente, acercando los dedos al cabello rojizo del joven para quitar una hoja seca que había quedado allí.

—Blue-san me dijo que las flores son importantes, y que un chico te dará una flor si le gustas mucho y eres especial para él—dice sin alzar demasiado la voz—. Pero parece que no le gusto a Red-san, porque él no me dio una.

—No se preocupe por eso—habla, percibiendo su propio corazón acelerar su latido progresivamente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Igual quiero una flor.

Silver no dice nada más, solo se levanta del suelo y camina hacia el pequeño campo de flores, escogiendo una entre los cientos de capullos recién abiertos por el calor del sol. Se regresa hacia donde está la joven sanadora, que ahora mira al cielo, distraída.

Yellow baja la vista, notando la planta que Silver tiene en sus manos, de un sutil color amarillo y delicado aroma. Siente las mejillas sonrojar, mientras la toma con pulso tembloroso. El ex-miembro del Neo Team Rocket sonríe, feliz de haber provocado eso en la niña.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—inquiere, volviéndose a sentar y arqueando una de sus cejas, interrogante. Yellow solo musita un _"sí"_, que suena convincente para el evolucionista.

—Gracias, Silver.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Eso significa que soy especial para ti?—Silver frunce la boca. La Dex Holder se percata de que un leve tinte colorea las orejas de su acompañante, haciéndolo lucir gracioso a sus ojos.

—Supongo que sí.

—También eres especial para mí, Silver.

—Lo agradezco.

—Debemos volver, se hace tarde—dice ella, incorporándose para ir rumbo a la casa de su tío. Él le sigue, yendo ambos ahora hacia la cabaña en el Bosque Viridian. Una mano menuda y pequeña, y otra enguantada se entrelazan suavemente, uniendo a los dos entrenadores.

Una melena castaña se asoma desde la rama de un árbol, una risa traviesa suena, al tiempo que guarda la cámara de video en su mochila. Alguien más está cerca y resopla, enojado.

—Blue, no creo que sea necesario grabar a Silver y a Yellow—Green, siempre actuando tan maduro, a diferencia de ella, que simplemente vuelve a burlarse de su ingenuidad y del hecho de que no entiende su plan malévolo.

—¡Sí lo es! Porque cuando necesite un favor, solo debo mostrar est...—ella calla, siendo arrastrada de la mano por el líder de gimnasio.

—Cállate. Deja a tus dos mejores amigos vivir su vida—lo único que llega a sus oídos es el bufido indignado de la chica—. Después de todo, no te gustaría que Red nos grabara cuando nos besamos.

—Ojalá se atreva el muy imbécil, que amanecerá desnudo al pie del Monte Plateado.

* * *

_Nailed it __***Inserte imagen de Gold aquí***_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
